


Aftermath of a Bad Decision

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: The Marauders must live with the aftermath of their choices.





	Aftermath of a Bad Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Done as an exchange on LiveJournal's [Hogwarts is Home](http://hogwartsishome.livejournal.com/profile) where I am a proud Gryffindor! This was a gift for Monkiainen

_Since when did the Great Hall get so bright?_  Remus Lupin managed to keep himself upright, but the light lanced through his burning eyes and into his brain, causing a pulsating pounding in his brain.  Thank Merlin his stomach had settled down before all the food showed up or he’d never make it through breakfast.

None of his friends seemed to be doing quite as well.

James Potter propped his head on a hand, listlessly stirring his porridge.  He didn’t bother to try and keep his eyes open, but shut them in an attempt to avoid a similar headache to Remus’.

Then there was Peter Pettigrew.  He managed to be upright - barely - but that had more to do with him trying to sit as far back from the table as he could manage.  Apparently his stomach still churned . . . or so Remus surmised given the guy’s greenish complexion.

And as for the one who started the whole situation?  

Arms folded and head buried, Sirius Black appeared to be trying to finish sleeping it off.

Their classmates watched them with a mixed bag of expressions, from pity to amusement to a least one case of disgusted exasperation, but since that was Lily Evans and it was directed mostly towards James anyway, Remus ignored it.  He focused on gratitude - grateful their fellow Gryffindors seemed willing to let them recover at a quieter than usual meal.

“Good morning, gentlemen.”

Muffled groans and whimpers came from all four young men at the sudden voice.  Professor Minerva McGonagall rarely raised her voice - she didn’t have to usually, students knew better.  But now she greeted them in a loud, almost cheery voice.

“I’m glad to see you up and awake after your _lively_ evening.”

Remus did his best to repress the wince, but from the smug, if miniscule, smirk on Professor McGonagall’s face as she glanced at him, he hadn’t quite managed.  At least he hadn’t almost fallen off of the bench like Sirius or Peter.

“So, Mr. Black, I see you participated in the activities as well,” she noted as he lifted up to fix her with a pleading pout.  “I had wondered why the counters dropped by eighty instead of the sixty I expected.”  Around the table, the muttering grew louder and Remus could feel their housemates’ goodwill beginning to evaporate as they spread the word of their loss of House points.

So much for the amusement.

Firewhiskey had been a bad idea.  He’d known that at the time, but he never did try to argue James or Sirius out of their ideas, not once they gotten a plan stuck in their head.  Though he trusted them, believed in their friendship, a small piece of him still pulled back from making too much of a fuss . . . just in case.  When a more than half drunk Sirius decided to if it affected him as Padfoot, Remus knew the idea had gotten worse.

Then they made a worse decision.

Going back to their dorm room . . . 

With a completely drunk and half-sick Padfoot.

“This . . . this was . . . a bad . . . bad idea.”  Remus leaned against the wall as he stared at the tilted floor.  “Why’s . . .why’s the hall . . . sideways?”

Peter giggled, a high-pitched noise that seemed to echo through the school.

“Shut it, you lot!” James hissed, swaying as he tried to drag an almost comatose Padfoot down the hall.  “You’re going to wake up-.”

“Mr. Potter!”

“Uh, oh.”  He blinked bleary eyes as he tried to focus on the figure bearing down on them.

“Mr. Lupin!” Professor Mcgonagall pointed at him before moving that accusing finger to the third of them.  “Mr. Pettigrew!  What is the meaning of this?”

“Well, Professor,” James began, not that he looked like he had any real idea of what to say.

“Look at you!” McGonagall puffed up, her righteous fury not at all diminished by her tartan bathrobe.  “Drunk!” Her nose wrinkled as she drew closer.  “And reeking with firewhiskey!  Did you bathe in it?”

Padfoot gave a whimpering sort of howl.

“And getting a dog drunk?  Bringing him into the school?”  Her face grew red with temper.  “Disgraceful!  All of you!  I can’t even-!”  Her voice seemed to fail her for a moment before she gave a small growling sound like a lion getting ready to pounce.  “I have never been so ashamed of a pack of Gryffindors in all my time as the Head of House.  Twenty points!”

“But-!”  James dropped any attempt at holding up Padfoot. The animagus flopped down on the floor with a whine.  “Professor!”

“Twenty points!” she repeated.  “Each!  Twenty points from each of you drunken fools.”

Remus didn’t bother trying to argue.  First because arguing with McGonagall never worked anyway and usually made things worse.  Second because he couldn’t string together a full sentence, so arguing was out anyway.  And third?  Well, he kind of figured they deserved it. 

McGonagall’s voice drew him out of his memories.

“I hope you got a good night’s rest.” Her eyes scanned them.  “I believe you shall have quite the busy day.  Charms with Slytherin house and a test in Transfiguration.”  James began to curl in on himself, shoulders hunching, as Sirius reburied his head in his arms.  Her eyebrow rose.  “And I believe Professor Slughorn has plans for a potion including ground scarab beetles.”

Now all of them looked a little green while Peter gave an audible gulp.  

“And armadillo bile, of course.”

That appeared to be the last straw for Peter.  He jumped up and rushed from the hall.  

“Cruel, Professor McGonagall,” James muttered as Sirius groaned.  “So very, very cruel.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter.”  The prim smile held a mischief that Remus would never have expected.  “I am aware.”

“I thought it rather good myself,” Lily murmured to a friend.  Remus gave her a hurt look and she managed to give him an apologetic shrug, but the look she directed to both James and Sirius conveyed her real opinion of the situation.

“Perhaps you gentlemen shall think twice before pulling such a stunt next time.”  McGonagall began to walk away, but then she came to a stop.  Turning back, she frowned at them - not in disapproval, but with a touch of bewilderment.  “Speaking of your stunt,” she continued, ignoring the three as they flinched, “what did you do with the dog?”

Now Remus gave in and let his eyes close.  

Let Sirius explain that one.


End file.
